Lasting Bonds
by Anjirika
Summary: AU- What if Vala's response had been different in the 'Ties That Bind? How would the resulting two seasons have been changed? This is my attempt to find out. Please read and review and be kind!
1. Ties That Bind

_AN) Hey there Stargate Fans...I now present to you seasons nine and ten only slightly altered. Each chapter will be snippets from the episodes only changed a little bit to have a bit more interest to them- not that they needed it- but this is my story and I hope that you all enjoy where it takes us. **Lasting Bonds**__of course is a Daniel/Vala story that explores their relationship and how it would have changed had Vala been serious that moment in Daniel's quarter during 'The Ties that Bind' and now, on with the show._

**Lasting Bonds**

"Are you messing with me?"

Vala whirled to face him. "How can you think that?" she asked, the tears still glistening in her eyes. "I mean I know that I am not the most trusting person in the world but do you really think--?" she paused and shook her head turning away. "If that's what you really think Daniel then I…"

Even though he was only looking at her back, Daniel could tell that Vala was trying her best not to let sobs wrack her body- but she was failing. To tell the truth, Daniel was quite stunned. He had thought that he had pegged Vala right. He had thought that she was a woman who lied, cheated and stole her way into the beds of others in order to compensate for her need to not form lasting emotional bonds. Clearly he was wrong, because a woman who was so cold would not be breaking down before him now. And while there was a tiny part of him who doubted her emotional reaction, there was another much larger part of him which wanted to give Vala the benefit of a doubt.

"Hey now," he whispered as he placed his hands on her back, feeling the sobs. "I'm sorry."

Vala shook her head and shrugged his hand off her back. "Leave me alone Daniel. I don't want your sympathy and I certainly don't need it," and then before Daniel could say anything she opened the door and left, leaving Daniel all alone in his temporary quarters on the base.

_Brilliant Jackson,_ he thought to himself as he followed her out into the hallway, noting with a certain distain as she slammed the door to her room behind her. _Next time maybe you should watch what you're saying to her_.

IOI

That night, as Daniel tried to sleep he thought about the first time he had met Vala. What was especially nagging at him was the moment that he had zatted her. They had just won against some goa'uld gliders and alkesh with the help of the crew of the _Prometheus_ and they were awaiting the return of General Hammond and the rest.

"What're you gonna do with me?" she asked, her voice soft and vulnerable for the first time since the whole adventure had started.

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure,"

Vala let her shoulders droop as she looked to her left, looking carefully at the man beside her. "Look Daniel," she began in a quiet voice. "Whatever happens, I just want you to know-"

Daniel had zatted her then; at the time he had had enough of the bullshit that she had been spouting and he wasn't prepared to hear anymore. But now, as he lay on his bed trying to get to sleep he was curious. _I am going to have to ask her about that one of these days,_ he thought as he finally began to drift off to sleep. _I want to know what she wanted me to know._

IOI

Two days later Daniel found himself walking beside Vala in handcuffs. It was all a part of their plan to get the cargo ship to get the coil to get the necklace to get the information to severe the connection between them. "This is a good plan," Vala stated with her usual smirk on her face. "Very inspired."

Daniel sighed. "Yes. We have you to thank for that. Nothing motivates like complete and utter desperation."

"You say that now," Vala said, "But you _will _miss me when I am gone."

"No," Daniel countered. "I'm pretty sure I won't." But even as they walked, bantering back and forth there _was_ a part of Daniel that felt that he would miss her. She was annoying to be sure, but it had been so long since he met a person who challenged his patience so thoroughly. And it was quite refreshing. In fact although he would never admit it to anyone, there was a part of him, a very small part that wished they didn't complete their mission. Though he would never admit it to anyone, let alone himself- he didn't want Vala to go. Not yet.

IOI

As it turned out, they didn't have a choice. "That's it?" asked General Landry. "You went through all that for nothing?"

Daniel nodded. "Pretty much."

Landry sighed. "I can't wait till Senator Fisher hears about this one."

"Yeah," replied Daniel. "Have you heard any news?"

Daniel listened with half and ear as Landry explained about his conversation with the president. It seemed to him that things were going wrong on several fronts. They weren't any where closer to severing the link between himself and Vala, problems were brewing internally for the SGC and they still didn't know what they were going to do to combat the Ori. Overall- things were looking quite grim.


	2. Powers That Be

"No, the only chance these people have- the only chance any of us have against the priors is to show them that we will not accept the Ori as gods." Daniel explained, trying to make Vala understand. "No matter what happens, we must reject them. True enlightenment must begin with the truth."

Vala sighed. "Oh please, the truth is so overrated."

"Look," Daniel began as he held her by the shoulders, making their eyes meet. "For once just do the right thing here. You're going to feel so good about it afterwards…" he paused and then smiled softly. "Trust me."

Vala sighed again and closed her eyes. She didn't want to do what Daniel was telling her to do, but a part of her- a large part of her- knew that it was the correct course of action. When she opened her eyes she nodded slightly. "Alright Daniel," she stated quietly. "We'll do it your way. I'll tell them the truth. Go out there and tell the village that their god wishes to speak to them."

IOI

There were all waiting just outside of the temple. Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron were bringing the last couple of villagers into the congregation area when Vala emerged wearing the green BDU that she came in. "My lord?" asked Azdak as he came forward. "Why are you wearing the clothes of these off worlders?"

Vala gulped and looked towards Daniel for support. He nodded and she explained herself. "Well you see," she began noticing the confused looks at her soon to be worshipers as they noted the change in her voice. "I am wearing the clothes of these off-worlders as you call them because I'm with them now."

"What do you mean?" called out a voice from the crowd.

"Why would a god associate with them?"

"What I'm saying," Vala began slowly, noting the raised eyebrow that Teal'c gave Mitchell. "Is that I am not a god," she paused as a collective gasp ran through the hundred or so people who were in attendance. "I am a mortal woman- mortal just like all of you. I was possessed once by a being who called itself Quetesh but I am not that being anymore."

There was dead silence for a moment then Vala found herself being seized by several of the more strong men in the village and carted off. "Oh this is brilliant," she muttered as she struggled against their grips. "Daniel?" she called out as the crowd swarmed around her. "Daniel when's that good feeling supposed to come?"

"We'll fix this," Daniel called back. "I promise."

"Oh," muttered Vala disdainfully. "He'll fix this, brilliant."

IOI

"Have you forgotten that if I die, you die?" asked Vala crossing her arms in front of her chest, watching as Daniel took a deep breath.

"Believe me," he stated. "It is _not_ going to come to that," he paused and smiled. "Trust me."Vala gave an indignant gasp and sat down on the bench with her back to Daniel. Daniel for his part rolled his eyes, wincing internally at his poor choice of words. "This time," he added. "Trust me this time."

Vala shook her head and turned to him. "How can I trust you Daniel?" she asked her voice wavering. "After all, a textbook case like myself would have problems doing that- am I right?"

Daniel sighed and gripped the bars. "You're not still mad about that are you?" he asked. "Please tell me that you're not still made about that."

"Why Daniel?" asked Vala, raising her eyebrow. "You sound as though you actually care, too bad it's all an act."

"Vala," Daniel began with a sigh. "Listen."

"No, you listen." Vala stated coldly as she stood up to face him. "I did what you wanted, I told them the truth and look where it's gotten me! I'm about to be executed."

"I told you that-"

"Muscles and Mitchell are working on that," she interrupted with a curt nod of her head. "Yes I know, but that does me no good. And this does those poor people out there any good either because that Ori is going to come back to this planet and convert them all."

Daniel sighed. "You don't know that."

"It's been happening everywhere else hasn't it?"

She had a point, one that Daniel couldn't refute.

"So you see?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "This was for nothing."

IOI

Daniel sighed as Mitchell walked away. Things were not going well- not at all. "He's doing the best he can," he reasoned as he leaned up against the cell bars watching as Vala's eyes stared at him.

"That's what terrifies me."

He shook his head. "Don't be terrified."

"Daniel," Vala stated. "My life is on the line."

"Correction," he interrupted. "Our lives are on the line. Remember? You die, I die? Does that ring a bell?"

"Of course it rings a bell Daniel," she snapped. "But you're only worried because you'll die if I die. You don't really care."

Daniel stepped back, slightly shocked. "Is that what you think?" he asked. "You think I don't care?"

"Well let me put it this way Daniel," she began as she sat down on the bench. "I don't believe that you would care about my life if we weren't linked together. If I was about to die you would do nothing to help me because you don't trust me even though you expect me to trust you and-"

"Stop," Daniel ordered, shutting Vala up completely. "Look at me."

Vala said nothing but shook her head.

"Look at me," Daniel stated, waiting and watching as Vala did nothing. "Vala look at me…" he stated again, putting more insistency and urgency into his voice. "Vala?"

"What?" she snapped, finally turning to look at him, "What do you want?"

Daniel sighed and leaned against the bars of her prison. "I want you to trust me," he stated watching as her eyes narrowed. "But I know that that's not going to happen right now considering how I was the one who convinced you to speak up in the first place." He paused and watched as her eyes relaxed and she leaned against the bars herself so that they were almost nose to nose. "I just want you to know…"

"What?" asked Vala her voice quiet. "What do you want me to know?"

Daniel furrowed his brow and looked at Vala strangely as though something he had forgotten crossed his mind. "What did you want me to know?" he asked, watching as confusion clouded her face.

"Daniel?" she asked.

"On _Prometheus_," he continued in a vain attempt to explain what he was trying to say. "Last year when you stole it, right before I zatted you…you wanted me to know something but I didn't let you say it. At the time I wasn't prepared to hear another one of your lies but now, now I'm curious."

"You expect me to remember something that I was _going_ to say almost a year ago?" asked Vala her eyes narrowing. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I'm curious," he answered. "And I think that you do remember."

Vala sighed, indicating to Daniel that she did know.

"What were you going to say?"

"When?" asked Vala, playing dumb.

"Vala?"

"Care to refresh my memory?" she asked, still trying to play dumb.

"Uh-" he began rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember. "Uh you asked me what was going to happen to you, and then I told you that I wasn't sure. And then you said that whatever happens-"

"Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I'm sorry,"

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at her. "You were sorry?"

Meekly, Vala nodded. "Is that so surprising?" she asked, looking at Daniel intently.

Daniel merely shrugged but stayed silent, provoking Vala to go on.

"You seemed like a descent man Daniel," she stated as she gripped the bars that confined her. "Not only were you quite handsome but you were kind to me despite the fact that I was trying to steal your ship. I was very difficult and not forthcoming at all at what I was _really_ doing but I never meant for anyone but myself to get dragged into the deal with those traders- least of all you…." Vala paused and looked into his eyes. "And even back then I could tell that you were quite insistent to go and help your people and I stopped you from doing that….and I was sorry."

"You were sorry," he echoed, almost as though he couldn't believe his ears. "You were sorry?"

Vala nodded making a small noise of confirmation. "I was, and still am."

"You're still sorry?" asked Daniel.

"Of course," Vala answered. "If it wasn't for me you would be in Atlantis now and we would not be here right now and the Ori would not be in our galaxy right now…" she sighed and leaned her head away from Daniel. "I've ruined everything."

_Is she taking responsibility?_ Daniel asked himself as he sat up a little straighter. _She can't be taking responsibility for what's happened._

IOI

But she was taking responsibility for what happened, and Vala did take responsibility for all she had done in the last four years. Despite being given the sentence of life imprisonment she was willing- whatever her motives- to heal the people of the village against the ravages of the prior's plague. But that had not mattered much. The people had relented in the end leaving Vala, Daniel and Teal'c to watch the prior walk through the dilapidated village preaching Origin to all those who cared to listen.

"This did not go well," stated Teal'c slowly as they made their way back to the temple where Mitchell and the rest of sick were being held.

"You're telling me," muttered Daniel as he walked beside his old friend, stopping only once he noticed that Vala wasn't with them. "You go on ahead," he muttered as he turned around, looking for Vala and finding her kneeling in the sand next to where her bullets had fallen, useless against the priors.

"Vala?" he asked coming up to her.

"It won't work Daniel," she stated her voice low and defeated.

"What won't?"

She paused and looked at him. "Anything…"


	3. Beachhead

The next couple of weeks went rather smoothly all things considering. SG1 continued to do their best to stop the Ori from taking over planets and converting the inhabitants- but nothing was working. Nothing. Still, despite the lack of progress Daniel and Vala had begun to develop an uneasy relationship which took a giant leap forward during SG1's worst crisis since the final battle against the goa'uld.

"Well," Daniel began with a smile as they all stood in the gateroom. "Temporary or not- it's good to have you back.

Sam smiled as Cameron beamed. "How good is this?" he asked. "Got the band back together!"

Teal'c looked to Cameron with a confused look on his face and Sam glanced back towards Vala who was leaning against the back wall of the gateroom not liking how she was suddenly shoved aside now that their precious Samantha Carter was back. "Yeah," she asked. "So what's with the extra back up singer?"

That caused Vala to sulk even further but Cameron just shrugged the comment off. "Aw, she's good fun," he insisted. "Plus we figured if Jackson were to…"

"Die…"

"Yeah that's the word," Cameron agreed, mentally thanking Teal'c for helping out with the wording. "It would jeopardize the mission."

Sam looked to Daniel with a worried look on her face. Daniel for his part merely looked resigned. "When we spoke a couple of weeks ago you said that you thought that the effect of the bracelets was wearing off."

"It was," Daniel assured. "I just didn't want to put it to a test from the other side of the galaxy so…"

"Wow," Vala stated with a whine in her voice as Sam nodded in understanding. "You're just dying to get rid of me now, aren't you?"

Daniel turned a look of guilt crossing over his face. "No." he assured. "No, but come on Vala you have to admit that it is kinda annoying us having to be in such close proximity to each other."

"Oh thank you Daniel," she began sarcastically as she walked towards the gate ramp facing the new SG1. "I have been called a lot of things in my day but annoying….I never thought that I was _such_ a nuisance," she paused and then turned to Sam. "I know that I'm not welcome here despite all my efforts to fit into your little stargating club. The four of you can rest assured that as soon as I can safely part Daniel's company without killing the both of us I will."

"Vala," Daniel began as he took a step forward, not liking how she had taken his comments. "That's not-"

"Oh and you," she continued as she pointed to Landry who was watching from the control room window. "You will wish that you had listened to me when I said letting the goa'uld come here was a mistake. They are devious and evil creatures who will stab you in the back the first chance they get…and I only hope that the intel we have been provided is correct."

With that, Vala tossed her scarf over her shoulder before flouncing thought the gate. She didn't know that the remaining four exchanged some perplexed looks. Sam, being the most confused out of the lot of them. "Kinda touchy isn't she," she pointed out as the four of them began to walk up the ramp once Landry had given them the go ahead.

Daniel nodded, but it was a half-hearted nod. "She's been through a lot."

IOI

On _Prometheus_ Vala was her usual sarcastic charming self and Daniel was getting very irritated despite his best efforts to talk to her in a manner that didn't get him so irritated. But then things turned really, really bad.

"No," Daniel stated drawing out the words. "It can't be because I was going to say Stargate."

Sam nodded. "Try supergate," she corrected. "I estimate it's three to four hundred meters across."

"Large enough for the passage of an entire armada,"

Vala moved to stand behind Marks' console and studied the information that was being displayed on the screen. "It's incomplete," she pointed out. "There's still time."

"Time?" asked Daniel irritated. "Time to do what? Everything we've done has just made things worse."

"That doesn't mean that we shouldn't try," answered Vala but as she was speaking the planet continued to diminish in size.

"The planet's diameter has no decreased by up to fifty percent," Marks pointed out. "And its accelerating rapidly."

"I think I know why," answered Sam. "Only one thing in the universe could power a gate that size. It's also the only thing that could allow them to keep the gate open this long, and there's one on the other side."

Daniel's face fell in comprehension. "A black hole."

Sam nodded. "That's what the force field was for," she explained. "It wasn't meant to keep us out. It was designed to collapse the planet into a micro-singularity."

"Why?" asked Cameron.

"Well this is how they can create a wormhole that can span such a vast distance," continued Sam. "With a black hole at either end they can maintain an open wormhole indefinitely."

"Fine, fine-" Cameron stated impatiently. "How do we stop them?"

"I have an idea," stated Vala. "If we can-"

"The next idea anybody comes up with has to be outside the box."

Vala turned and glared at Daniel who had interrupted her, but before she could say anything Sam interrupted. "Okay, the gate is composed of individual units. There must be some sort of energy linkage between them. Like a chain."

"Exactly," Vala stated, trying to break into the conversation. "So we-"

"So we need a big ol' set of bolt cutters," suggested Cameron, totally ignoring Vala.

"Ooo…" stated Daniel. "Too far outside the box. Get closer to the box."

Vala had had enough. She yanked Daniel by the arm and forced him to look at her. "What?" he asked, kinda shocked at her face.

"Daniel, listen to me," she stated trying to explain herself.

"There isn't time-"

"Daniel," she interrupted her voice rising, catching the attention of Cameron, Sam and Teal'c. "Those pieces are acting like a chain, if we managed to interrupt the sequence by blocking it before the last piece goes into place then when the singularity is formed the supergate will be destroyed."

Daniel was speechless and turned to Sam for confirmation. She checked her readings and nodded. "It could work."

"Then how do we do it?" asked Cameron.

"The cargo ship," answered Vala, speaking quickly as she saw out of the corner of her eye that the gate was almost completed. "The rings on this ship will seek out the rings on it and we can manoeuvre it to take the place of the final piece."

"But the shockwave will destroy the ship," stated Sam, causing the members of SG1 to look at her in shock.

"That's suicide," answered Daniel turning back to Vala who had already fled the bridge. "Vala!" he called out as he ran after her with Teal'c, Cameron and Sam following.

IOI

They caught up with Vala in the ring room where she was resetting the controls. "You can't do this," stated Daniel as he followed Vala's every movements. "It's too dangerous."

"Suicide," pointed out Cameron.

"I'll ring back aboard before the ship is destroyed," answered Vala as she stepped into the rings. "Don't worry,"

"Vala,"

"Daniel there isn't enough time," she stated irritably. "Now ring me over there or else we will have lost our only chance to stop them…" she paused, her face softening. "…trust me, please."

IOI

Back on the bridge, SG1 and the crew of the _Prometheus_ were watching Vala's progress with baited breath. "She's running out of time," stated Sam shaking her head. "This isn't going to work,"

"Come on Vala," Daniel stated, patching his voice through to the cargo ship. "You're running out of time."

_I'm there,_ she stated as she put the piece into place.

"It's working," stated Sam as she looked at her readings. "She disrupted the energy field holding the objects in place….the singularity is forming." They held their breath for a couple more seconds and then the stargate blasted apart, the sections scattering throughout space. On the bridge, the crew cheered loudly. "She did it!" exclaimed Sam. "The gate's been destroyed."

"Did Vala make it back on board?" asked Daniel worriedly for he was the only one who hadn't cheered when the gate and cargo ship had been destroyed. "Did Vala make it back on board?"

Marks smiled and turned to Daniel. "Yes sir," he stated, watching as Daniel sighed with relief. "But we're getting a report that she's been injured. The technicians in the ring room are taking her to the infirmary."

Without saying a word Daniel raced out of the bridge barely hearing Sam telling Pendergast to send a message to the SGC letting them know that the beachhead had been destroyed.

IOI

Vala had been badly electrocuted from a stray bolt as her cargo ship had been surrounded by the force field that linked the pieces of the super gate together. Her heart had stopped when she had ringed back and after quite a while, the med crew on the _Prometheus_ had managed to stabilize her.

"Hey there," Daniel stated as Vala groggily opened her eyes.

"Sorry," she stated hoarsely. "I keep falling asleep."

Daniel smiled and patted her hand affectionately. "It is better than the alternative."

"You're lucky that you were able to ring back," stated Sam. "You could have been destroyed with the ship or worse, the matter stream from the rings could have been sucked into the black hole."

"You could have found yourself behind enemy lines girl," Cameron said with a goofy grin.

Vala sighed. "Lucky for me then that everything worked out."

"Lucky for us," stated Daniel trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. "I don't think any of were ready to let you go….least of all me," he added in a low whisper.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "Your presence these last few weeks has brought many moments that shall be treasured. It would have been a loss for all of us had you not survived."

"The big guy's right," stated Cameron with a smile. "And you saved the day, that counts for something."

"Yeah," Vala stated quietly looking only at Daniel. "That counts for something."

_AN- And there you have it beloved readers. The season as we know it has officially changed. Infinitespacejunky __I know that you wanted an alternate to Beachhead and this is what I am giving you and all the wonderful reviewers that have left a review so far. Acer, Myo and Whirl--it's good to see you guys reviewing this story. I hope that you all (an those lurkers out there, yes I'm talking to you) wil review this chapter...and the many MANY more that are going to come after it. But till then, this is Anjirika signing off. _


	4. What Counts

Over the next couple days as the _Prometheus_ continued back to Earth, Daniel and Vala had plenty of time to talk to each other away from the prying eyes of the team. Samantha, Cameron and Teal'c had been dropped off at the nearest planet and had gone through the gate to brief Landry at the SGC leaving Daniel and Vala- whom the doctors aboard the ship decided was too weak to go anywhere quite yet- time to themselves.

"You know Daniel," Vala began as she finished up her lunch. "You don't have to spend all your time here with me. The link between us is wearing off, you could be on the other side of the ship with no ill effects and-"

"-and has it ever occurred to you that I want to spend time with you?" asked Daniel, interrupting Vala completely with a half-smile on his face. "I mean despite your ability to get completely under my skin—you have proven yourself to be trustworthy these last couple weeks," he pointed out watching as Vala's eyes fell to the infirmary bed covers, clearly not sure what to make of Daniel's sudden openess. "You did your best with the people of P8X-412 despite how things turned out and you bought us time…. Had the gate been completed who knows what we would be facing right now…." Daniel paused and took her hand gently, almost lovingly. "What I'm trying to say is- thank you."

IOI

"Very well," Landry agreed. "Colonel Mitchell you're with Teal'c. Doctor Jackson, I want you to dig up all the information you can on Edison Virginia. Colonel Carter will join you as soon as she's settled in."

"And me?" asked Vala sitting up a little straighter. There was a mystery to be solved and she was keen on getting involved, more than that though she _wanted_ to get involved. "What will I be doing?"

Landry looked at Vala with a furrowed brow. "I was talking to Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c and Doctor Jackson," he stated coldly. "You're not going anywhere."

"But General," began Daniel, earning a disapproving look himself.

"No 'buts' Doctor Jackson," he stated. "Miss Mal Doran is staying here."

With that, General Landry left the briefing room leaving a very hurt Vala behind. "Daniel?" she asked, a certain disappointed and hurt tone in her voice.

Daniel nodded and moved his hand in such a way to indicate to Vala to stay in her seat and let him handle things.

IOI

"General?" asked Daniel as he entered the man's office, closing the door behind him. "I'm hoping that you might reconsider your decision and allow Vala to come with us."

Landry looked up at Daniel and raised his eyebrow. "Given everything she's put you through you're the last person I would've expected to ask me that."

Daniel nodded. "Yes sir. And I'm hoping that impresses upon you just how strongly I feel about that," he paused and watched as Landry sighed and leaned back into his chair prompting Daniel to continue. "Sir, I know that Vala's no angel. She's lied and, and she's stolen. She's cheated and she's misrepresented herself. She's…well not the model SG personal, but she also did everything in her power to save the people of P8X-412 and she risked her life, almost sacrificing herself to shut down the Ori Supergate. That has to count for something."

Landry sighed. "I understand the contributions that she's made," he answered. "But the truth is, is that the Pentagon isn't willing to roll the dice on her. They want to lock her up at Area 51 in order to ensure that she doesn't cause more problems then she's worth."

Daniel shook his head. "You could convince them otherwise General," he pointed out in a persuasive tone watching as Landry gave him a measured look. "You see sir, almost ten years ago now General Hammond sat in that very chair. He was faced with a strikingly similar decision; as former First Prime to Apophis Teal'c had committed some terrible crimes."

"As the former First Prime to Apophis, Teal'c provided valuable insight to the enemy's resources and tactics," Landry pointed out appearing less than impressed with the argument that Daniel was making.

"That's true but Teal'c earned the respect of then Colonel O'Neill because he saved our lives," Daniel pointed out earnestly. "When he could have killed us, Teal'c aided us and left everything that he knew behind. Vala has saved our lives sir. She has bought us invaluable time to find a way to stop the Ori once and for all. Without a supergate they can't launch any sort of crusade without a gate."

Landry shook his head. "We have no idea what their intentions are."

"With all due respect sir I think we do," Daniel interrupted. "The priors are a first wave. They are coming in small numbers to convert the planets- but that takes time. There are thousands upon thousands of planets in this galaxy and they've only converted about fifty so far. They're going to need more help--just as we do."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Landry. "Make her a part of SG1?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "That may not be a bad idea sir,"

"What?"

"Here me out General-"

Landry shook his head. "No. No I've heard enough. If I push this issue Doctor Jackson, and the Pentagon does agree to let her join your team then I'd be the one held accountable for her actions."

"Yes sir," Daniel replied with a wince. "I understand sir."

"Doctor Jackson," Landry began, stopping Daniel as he was at the door. "I'd be counting on you to keep her in line and ensure that she doesn't cause trouble."

Daniel turned to look at the General. "Sir?"

"I'm making no promises," he stated. "But I will do my best."

Daniel nodded. "I understand that she'll have to go through all the normal evaluations to make sure that she can go off-world--"

General Landry nodded. "Yes, yes. She can go with you now."

IOI

"So I can come with you?" Vala asked as they both walked through the corridor. "Really?"

Daniel nodded. "Yep."

"And off world?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope."

Vala's face fell. "What?" she exclaimed. "Why not?"

"You haven't been cleared for off-world travel yet."

"Daniel," she began with a pointed look. "I went through the gate many, many times before I joined you on your lovely planet."

Daniel sighed. "I know that and the Pentagon knows that but you're playing by our rules now…" he paused, stopped and turned to look at her. "I know that this probably doesn't seem fair to you now, but just be patient."

"Patience isn't one of my virtues Daniel."

"I know that too," he assured, giving her a knowing smile- something that he seemed to be doing a lot more frequently and generally around her. "But you are getting off this base which, admit it, you've been bugging me to do since you got here."

Vala didn't say anything to that because she couldn't argue with it. Daniel was right, she had wanted to get out of the SGC and now she was getting her chance- something that made her quite happy.

IOI

"I promise you," finished Ba'al in the video tape. "The consequences will be most dire."

Landry stopped the tape and looked towards Cameron, Daniel and Vala all of whom had concern on their face. "Does he think that this is a game?" asked Cameron turning to Daniel.

"I don't think so," he replied. "A bomb somewhere in the states…"

"It will take us ages to find it," Cameron stated. "Sounds like a sick, twisted kinda game to me."

"If it is a game," Vala stated slowly. "Then I don't want to play anymore."

IOI

"Bluffing or not, he's still a threat," began Daniel as they all sat around the briefing table an hour later. "As de facto head of the Trust operations, he has the resources and capabilities to do a lot of damage, naquadah bomb or not."

Vala shook her head. "He's not bluffing," she stated. "I know he's not bluffing. You are going to have to find him, the bomb and neutralize both of them."

Daniel nodded. "Ba'al is probably surrounded by security, most of them human no doubt with no knowledge of his true identity," he stated. "If we go after him we risk injuring innocent people."

Sam shook her head. "Not if we use the symbiote poison the Tok'ra developed," she suggested. "We already know it won't harm human physiology and with the right delivery system we can catch Ba'al off guard," she paused and turned to Landry. "I'll contact R&D and see what they can put together."

"Which leaves us with problem number one."

Daniel sighed at the General's obvious comment.

"Have you checked any of the buildings that Ba'al has been associated with?" asked Vala causing all eyes to turn to her. "What? It makes sense doesn't it? Anything that a goa'uld does has options in it. If he's been hiding out on your world for the last couple of months then he would have had some contingency plans in case you found him out."

Daniel nodded. "She's right,"

"Alright," Landry began. "Colonel Mitchell I want you and Teal'c to continue searching for where the Jaffa have been coming from. Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson and Vala, you three will coordinate with the NID and in the event that they local Ba'al I want you to capture him."

With that Landry left the room, causing everyone to stand. Daniel, Carter, Teal'c and Vala started to leave but Cameron who was reaching into his pocket made a move to stop them. "Hey wait up," he stated, watching as they did stop. Daniel and Carter stood together in front of Cameron with Teal'c standing just behind them and Vala behind him. With out asking or saying anything, Cameron ripped the SGC patch off Daniel's sleeve and placed and SG1 one on it. He then moved to Sam and held the patch in front of her face. She nodded with a small smile and he replaced her patch as well. Finally, Cameron turned to Teal'c and offered him the final SG1 patch. Teal'c, after pausing for several long seconds bowed slightly and took the patch from Cameron's hand.

"Alright," he stated with a satisfied smile and nod. "That's better."

With that Cameron walked past his friends and Vala. Daniel and Sam turned to each other with amused smiles on their faces and Teal'c noted that from his office desk, General Landry was watching and nodding approvingly. There was only one problem though….

"Wh- what about me?" asked Vala as Sam and Teal'c left the briefing room with Daniel close behind. "Daniel?" she asked a small whine in her voice. "Aren't I going to get one of those patch thingies?"

Daniel sighed, stopped and turned to face her, causing Vala to stop and stumble a little. Without thinking he caught her, steadied Vala on her feet and ignoring the adoring look she was giving him, answered her question. "You won't be getting an SG1 patch because you're not a part of SG1."

"But I'm going on this mission with you," she pointed out as they began to walk out of the briefing room. "Doesn't that count?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"But- but I saved this galaxy!" she continued on. "I stopped the Ori supergate! Me. Alone. By myself."

"I know," Daniel assured. "I know, just be patient."

"Daniel-" she began warningly.

"I know," he interrupted. "Patience is not a virtue for you."

IOI

Things did not go well. Despite all their well laid plans, Ba'al escaped.

"Regardless," Teal'c stated with a heavy sigh. "They will not listen. For the time being, their hearts belong to Garak." And with that he left the gateroom with a nod leaving Sam, Daniel, Cameron and Vala standing by the ramp- all of them had a confused look on their face.

"Why should their hearts belong to Garak?" asked Vala in a hushed whisper to Daniel. "You and your people helped the Jaffa more than anything. You started the entire war against them. In eight years _you_ brought the goa'uld to their knees not to mention those pesky replicators…"

"You're point?" asked Cameron.

"My point is that I don't understand why you are just sitting here and letting them freeze you out," Vala explained. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Quite often life isn't fair," he stated with a heavy sigh. "And there's nothing we can do to change that sometimes," he turned to look at Vala and saw that she was not happy with his answer, and frankly neither was he.

_AN- Hey there. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Yes, I've descended into AU and these are the first tentative steps. The chapter titles may or may not correspond to the actual ones, but the scenarios as I have stated before will all be the same. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your lovely reviews. (Oh, and I should be saving these but they're coming off the fingers sooo quickly that I just couldn't leave it on my hard-drive I had to share it with ya'll. Hope you liked it!_


	5. Believe in Me

_AN- Before we begin...disclaimers which I've been forgetting to write. These characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to MGM. The plot or rather Vala's involvement does belong to me, or rather the dialogue that doesn't appear on screen or in the episodes. Other than that, you might notice from this point on season 10 episodes slipping in here because certian things happened that need to happen now. I won't say any more out of fear of giving away the awesomeness of this chapter, but I hope that you all enjoy and will leave a review when you're done._

_Oh, and I know that I should have not put this up today...but I like this chapter alot._

* * *

And how's the search for Mitchell going?" asked Vala when Daniel came to visit her in his lab.

Daniel sighed. "Not good, but it's only a matter of time…."

Vala's face fell. "Oh. Then why are you here?"

"Um- your psychiatric evaluation is today," he explained. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "But I'm sure I'll be fine."

Daniel smiled and put a friendly arm around her shoulder, leading her from the room. "I know that you'll be fine. You just have to be honest."

Her eyes widened. "Honest?" she asked. "Daniel you know that's not a strong suit of mine."

"Yes I know," he agreed. "But you've done it before and you can do it again. They're going to try and trick you, make you say things that you think you shouldn't say. Trust me when I say that that is okay."

Vala sighed. "I trust you."

IOI

"Hello there," stated the man before her as Vala entered the Isolation Lab. "I'm Doctor Hutchison, please have a seat."

Nervously, Vala sits down remembering only at the last moment to shake his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you," she stated flashing him her usual smile.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, a little nervous to tell you the truth," she stated trying her best to remember what Daniel had told her. "And I know that you probably know that telling the truth isn't a strong suit of mine but--" Vala paused, realising that she was rambling. "How are you feeling?" she asked, changing the subject,

Hutchison smiled. "I'm doing fine. Now we're going to start with a simple test. I'm going to give you a word and then you have to give me the first word that comes into your head alright?"

Wordlessly, Vala nodded.

"Alright now," he stated. "Large?"

"Loot," she replied, wincing internally at her typical greedy instinct.

Hutchison nodded and wrote down her response before moving on to the next world. "Spaceship?"

"Travel."

"Daring?"

"Escape."

"Gold?"

"Money."

"Home?" Hutchison asked, noting with interest that Vala stayed silent. "You got nothing?" he asked watching as she wordlessly shook her head. "Alright then, let's try another word. Friend?"

_Daniel,_ Vala thought to herself but she wasn't about to admit that aloud.

Her silence provoked an eye raise from Hutchison. "Okay, let's try something else. Trustworthy?"

"Not me," she answered in a tiny voice.

"Pardon?" asked Hutchison. "What was that?"

"I said not me," Vala replied her voice breaking a little. "As in I'm not trustworthy. I know that that's not one word but...I'm not trustworthy."

"I never said that you were…" Hutchison insisted, but he saw that Vala was upset as so with a sigh he closed his notebook. "How about we try again a little later?"

Vala nodded and wordlessly got up and exited the isolation lab.

IOI

Hours later, while Landry was doing paperwork at his desk- Vala took the libererty to waltz into his office without knocking. She poked her head in first and then promptly waked in. "General?" she asked. "I was just wondering if they've reached a decision on my mental well-being yet."

Landry shook his head. "Dr. Hutchison isn't finished with you yet. You're going to meet up with him again later today…sometime after sixteen-hundred hours."

"Four o'clock?" asked Vala trying her best to remember how the humans of Earth calculated their time. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes," Landry answered with an exasperated sigh. "Now if you don't mind Miss Mal Doran, I have a lot of work to do and I would be most appreciative if you would leave me alone."

Vala nodded. "Of course,"

IOI

"Hey Daniel?"

"Go away Vala," he stated not looking up from the tablet that he was trying to translate. "I'm busy."

"But Daniel-"

"Not now Vala," Daniel said his tone a little harsher.

"Daniel?"

"Vala," he continued, stopping his work to look at her- taking off his glasses in the process. "I'm sorry," he stated his voice softening. "I really am but I need to work."

"I need someone to talk to right now," she stated, her brow furrowing.

Daniel sighed. "Alright. How about you give me another half hour, come back then and I'll treat you to lunch in the mess hall okay?"

Vala beamed, nodded and then left her Daniel alone.

IOI

Back in her room, waiting for the half hour to pass Vala stood in front of her mirror putting on perfume and then brushing her hair. She was humming absentmindedly to herself when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she stated as she put a small clip in her hair to keep it up.

"Hello," stated Woolsey. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Vala apologized. "I'm going out in about four minutes. I've got a meeting," she added with a proud look on her face.

"With Dr. Hutchison I know,"

Vala shook her head. "No…well, yes I do have a meeting with him but that's not till four o'clock. It's not even three yet and I'm having lunch- a late lunch mind you with Da-Doctor Jackson."

Woolsey nodded. "I understand, but I'm here to talk to you about your upcoming meeting with Doctor Hutchison. I promise to be quick," he paused and watched as she sat on the edge of her bed watching him intently. "My name is Richard Woolsey," he stated. "I work for the IOA known as the International Oversight Advisory which is a civilian run organization here on Earth. It is made up of representatives from the various nations that are involved in the stargate program."

"That is all well and good but what can I do for you?" she asked.

'Why don't I tell you what we can do for you," he stated though to Vala's ears it sounded like a question. "We can see to it that you pass your evaluation with flying colours. That would put any doubts about you to rest."

"And what," Vala began suspiciously. "What would you want in return?"

"Just a little insight into the weekly goings on here at the SGC," he explained. "You see, despite the fact that all signatories to the Gate Alliance Treaty are de facto partners in the Stargate program, my employers are often left…out of the loop when it comes to the more sensitive developments here on the base. We'd just like you to keep us…updated, is all."

Vala looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You want me to be a spy?" she asked, saying her words slowly and carefully as though she couldn't belive what she was hearing. "Me? You want me to spy on SG1?"

Woolsey chuckled, smiled and walked back to the door. "I've read your file Miss Mal Doran," he stated reaching for the handle. "I really don't think that what we're asking of you is _that_ unusual, especially considering that you have such a colourful history…" he paused and then turned back. "Oh and I would appreciate you not telling anyone of our little conversation…do you understand?"

"I think so…" Vala stated, watching as Woolsey nodded and left without another word. "…you want me to put everything I am working for in jeopardy just so I can pass this evaluation," she added to a silent room. "I won't do it."

IOI

"You're late," Daniel stated as Vala sat down across from him.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I uh, ran into trouble with my hair."

Daniel smiled. "You didn't have to get all spruced up for me."

"Oh it wasn't for you Daniel darling," she answered with a smirk. "It's for that wonderful Doctor Hutchison, he's quite handsome you know."

Fighting down a flare of jealousy as Daniel registered that Vala was teasing, he merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are quite the tease you know,"

"Why of course Daniel," she replied. "I'm surprise that it took you this long to figure out that part of my wonderful personality."

Daniel smiled and put a piece of lemon chicken on the empty plate in front of Vala, smiling like a fool.

IOI

"What is this machine for?" asked Vala later that afternoon as she sat, set up to a polygraph machine. "These aren't going to restrain me you know."

Hutchison smiled. "Those aren't restraints. We've hooked you up to a polygraph. It's also known as a lie detector. It measures certain variables, like blood pressure and heart rate, to determine whether you're being truthful or not."

Vala's face dropped. "Oh,"

"Don't worry," Hutchison assured. "Everything will be alright…shall we get started then?" Vala said nothing so he went on. "What is your name."

"Vala," she answered hesitantly. "Vala Mal Doran."

"Where did you spend the last couple days?"

Vala bit her lip. "Um, here at Stargate Command."

"Have you ever stolen anything?"

"No," she replied with a convincing smile, which fell when the needle of the polygraph scratched furiously. "Um- I mean…"

"Oh don't worry," Hutchison stated with a dismissive wave of his hand. "These are controlled questions designed to gauge your reaction by eliciting both truthful and deceptive answers from you. You're doing fine, just relax."

Vala nodded and did her best to answer the questions, but things just went from bad to worse as she found herself getting caught up in the lies that she always found herself caught up in. He asked her about her mother, her father, her friends, her time as a goa'uld and ironically, when she was talking about her time the goa'uld was the only time that the needle didn't scratch wildly.

IOI

Once she was done, Vala near to tears stromed through the SGC not even paying attention to Daniel. She just busted into her room, slamming the door behind her and then throwing herself face down on the bed. She was angry, very angry and it was only when there was a cough behind her that she realized that she was not alone. "I am assuming that things didn't go as well as you had hoped," Woolsey stated with a smirk watching as Vala jumped up to face him, hardly able to conceal the disappointed look she had on her face.

"I fail to see the point of that ridiculous exercise, unless its purpose was to thoroughly humiliate me," she stated, her voice breaking. "Those questions weren't intended to shed light on my character, or delve deeply into my subconscious. They were merely little reminders as to exactly why…I don't belong here."

Woolsey smiled. "Then I take it that you've come to a decision?"

Vala nodded. "I have."

"And what is it?"

"No," she stated quietly, so quietly that Woolsey wasn't sure that he had heard Vala correctly.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I said no," she stated again, louder this time. "I won't spy for you."

"But- but we can get you in."

Vala shook her head. "I don't care. My answer is still no."

"Don't you want to be here?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered quietly, her voice breaking. "I like it here and for the first time I've found somewhere that I want to be, somewhere that I can make a difference. But it's clear that I _don't_ belong here and I don't want to be anywhere that I'm not wanted."

IOI

Vala couldn't stand to be Woolsey after that conversation so she excused herself and made her way to the elevator on level 25 where she ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," she stated not realizing as Hutchison came out of a door and walked over to her.

"Vala,"

She groaned. "Not you again…."

"I just wanted to tell you about our next appointment and-"

"What would be the point of that?" she asked, her voice a hair from being hysterical. "You have already made up your mind about me."

Hutchison looked at her critically. "Is that what you think?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like I haven't encountered this sort of thing before," she stated, doing her best not to cry. "You know, I saw it every day in the eyes of the people who couldn't separate me from the Goa'uld who enslaved them. They were my friends and family and they attacked me. I did the only thing that I could to survive. I lied and cheated and stole and I'm not going to apologize for that because I would like to see you or any of you go through that and maintain some shred of goodness…." As she spoke she moved to the elevator and pushed the button. "But you know I just risked my life for something other than my own personal benefit which is totally out of character for me," the elevator opened a technician stepped out and an airman remained within the car which Vala was holding open with her arm.

"And despite that being out of character, I find myself wanting to do it again not for any sort of personal gain but because for the first time in my life I've met someone who in some small way actually believes in me and while he doesn't trust me I find myself wanting him to trust me as much as I trust him…" she paused and shook her head, not knowing that Daniel was around the corner, hearing every word of her tirade. "But I'm sure that you think that I'm lying right now like I always lie, so I'll just shut up now." With that, she stepped inside the elevator fully and pushed the proper buttons to have the door closed leaving a very stunned Hutchison behind.

Daniel took that opportunity to step out of his hiding place and approach Hutchison. "What was all that about?"

Hutchison shrugged his shoulders and Daniel was left to ponder how he might catch Vala alone, and in a way that he would be able to talk to her.

IOI

Cameron managed to survive and came home. He was debriefing Landry, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel once their Soudan guest had left when suddenly they heard shouting coming from the gateroom. They all made their way to the window and they saw Vala standing at the bottom of the gate ramp with two duffle bags at her feet. She was screaming words that they could just make out the words.

"I never like you!" she cried out. "Any of you! And I want you to dial the gate now! I know that you can hear me! Dial the gate! Don't you dare make me come in there Walter!" An SF took that opportunity to make her come down, but she pushed the girl out of her way. "You stop it. You can't lay a hand on me! I'm a guest who is trying to leave and-"

"What's going on?" asked Landry as he and SG1 came into the gateroom.

"I'm leaving," Vala explained looking quite upset. "I'm not staying somewhere where I'm not welcome," she stated looking pointedly at Daniel before moving her gaze to Landry himself. "And don't even _think_ about making me stay against my will because I will make your lives such a living nightmare that you'll just HAVE to let me go."

"Well in that case you're free to go," Landry stated as he put his hands in his pockets. "But I figured that you would want to stay seeing how you went through all the trouble of passing the psychiatric evaluation."

There was a stunned silence in the gateroom, but Vala finally spoke. "I passed?" she asked her eyes widening. "I can stay? I can go off world?"

Landry nodded. "Doctor Hutchison seems to think that you have a lot of potential."

"He does?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Really?"

"Of course," Landry assured. "He feels that you can make a significant contribution here at the SGC and I agree."

Vala turned her gaze to Daniel who was smiling proudly. "Congrats," he stated sincerely with a nod of his head. "I knew that you could do it."

Vala smiled and did a half-embarrassed giggle as she dropped her third duffle back to the floor. "I'm a little overwhelmed." She stated honestly.

Cameron nodded. "It can be overwhelming."

"It can," she agreed as her face turned serious. "But as my first official act as a part of the SGC I would like to report a rather disagreeable little man who some how represents your government."

"That would be me," Woosley stated as he entered the gateroom from behind Vala.

"Mr. Woolsey's offer was a part of the test," Landry stated watching the shock that registered on Vala's face and could not be hidden. "We wanted to make sure that we could trust you."

Vala turned back to Landry, her hurt clearly written all over her face. "Oh," she stated, quite taken aback. "Oh, well I uh…okay then," she muttered quite speechless, though she did notice the rather disapproving look that Daniel was giving Woolsey. _He must not like that weasel of a man, _she thought silently to herself. _Or else Daniel wouldn't be giving him that look. _

Woolsey smiled. "General, I believe that I have a report to take back to the IOA?"

Landry nodded. "Quite right. Come to my office and I'll give it to you."

Woolsey and Landry left the gateroom leaving Vala and SG1 alone. "So," she began as she stepped up to SG1. "When do I get one of those spiffy badges?"

Cameron shook his head. "You don't," he stated rather coldly, but sternly. "You're not a member of SG1. You are a probationary member of Stargate Command and you'll be subject to extremely intensive scrutiny for the next few months,"

"Oh," Vala stated meekly as Cameron came to within a couple inches of her face. "Alright then."

"Don't screw up," he suggested before stepping back.

Vala nodded her head. "Yes," she stated before changing her mind and shaking it. "I mean no. I won't screw up. I promise."

"And welcome aboard," Cameron added at Daniel's silent prompt.

Daniel smiled. "I say that this is cause for celebration,"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Do you want to go get some ribs?"

"Indeed," Teal'c stated with a nod.

"Ribs it is," Cameron agreed. "Vala's paying."

"But I don't have any money," she pointed out, her brow furrowing.

"Don't worry," Daniel assured as he put his arm around her and led her out of the gateroom. "It's my treat, after all," he continued his voice dropping to a whisper so that only Vala could hear. "I'm the one who convinced the General to convince the Pentagon to give you a chance- it's only fair."

Vala said nothing. She just looked up at Daniel was utter admiration in her eyes. She had been right about him. He did believe in her, he went to bat with the General and the Pentagon with her because, he didn't want her to leave. That alone made all the bad feelings that the examination brought out worth while as far as Vala was concerned. _That's my Daniel,_ she thought to herself with a secret smile. _He does believe in me._ And for the first time in her life, Vala was determined not to let someone down.


	6. Needed to be Done

_AN- Not nearly as long as the last chapter, but I think that it's just as powerful...wonder what you guys think. Leave me a review please!_

"We weren't on P3x-584 sir," answered Altman.

"Somehow," Sam began looking confused. "We got sent to a different planet."

"Walter?" Landry asked, calling up to the control room.

"I'm reviewing the gate diagnostics sir," he replied over the intercom.

"How could this have happened?" Landry asked turning back to Sam.

She shrugged. "If it is a gate malfunction, it's a pretty big one," Sam stated looking worried. "Unlike any we've seen before."

"Chief," Landry began turning to Walter who was clicking on the computer as Daniel and Vala came to the control room. "Inform all off-world teams to use the Alpha site from now on."

"Why?" asked Daniel.

"They ended up on a different planet," answered Walter as he continued to run a gate diagnostic. "Colonel Carter doesn't know why."

"She might not know," stated Vala as she looked over Walter's shoulder. "But I do…"

IOI

"Interstellar call forwarding huh?" asked Cameron as Vala finished explaining the safe-guards that certain top secret goa'uld facilities used. "That's pretty cool."

"How did the MALP get through then?" asked Daniel. "I mean, it was on the right planet."

Vala nodded. "That's because your MALP has no organic material on it. The program on determines organic being to be a threat, any thing that's bolts and wires will have no problem getting through….anything living and breathign however….." she paused, shrugging her shoulders as if to say tough luck. But Sam had an idea, and asked for Vala's help to get it working.

IOI

"Wow," stated Cameron as he arrived at a clearing to see Daniel, Teal'c and Vala looking at a ring platform. "It's amazing what people leave laying around! Where do those go?"

Daniel shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

"Um, are we sure we want to do that?" asked Vala. "I mean this was a secret base of some unknown goa'uld. Who knows what might be down there."

"We're going to find out," Daniel stated.

Vala shook her head. "Why? I mean I'm sure that there's a lot we can learn on the surface."

"Yes but exploring is what we do," Daniel stated with an exasperated sigh as he pulled Vala onto the rings, watching as the surface disappeared from view.

IOI

The rings deposited the four of them at the entrance to a cave which was pitch black. They had to turn on their flashlights to see where they are going and then they entered. From the small patches of lights they could see that it was a lab with equipment everywhere. Of most interest was a pedestal near the entrance but everything seemed turned off.

"Well this is exciting," Vala muttered.

Cameron nodded. "It doesn't look like anyone's been home for a while."

"This looks like a science lab," Daniel pointed out.

"This alone looks familiar," Teal'c stated as he referred to a raised circular platform on the floor. "It is the DNA Manipulation Device that the goa'uld Nirrti used."

Vala's eyes narrowed with distain while Cameron's raised in interest. "Nirrit? She was the goa'uld that was trying to create an advanced host right? She ended up with a bunch of super freaks who turned on her….that was a cool file to read."

Daniel suppressed a smile, shook his head and pressed some buttons on the pedestal. The DNA device activated showing a hologram in colour of a DNA strand with labels written in yellow pointing to individual genes. "It's in Ancient…"

"Daniel," Vala began slowly, stopping Cameron from moving from her side. "Anubis used ancient writing."

"So did the ancients," Cameron pointed out.

Daniel nodded. "I know, but safeguarding their lab in this way isn't quite their em-oh."

"Yes," Vala agreed. "Which means that this place belonged to-"

"Hey-" Cameron interrupted pointing his flashlight across the room. "Look what we have here," he paused and only started walking forward when Daniel and Vala joined him. "Looks like when everyone abandoned ship, this guys went down with it."

"Ship?" asked Vala, looking quizzically to Daniel.

"Metaphor," he stated. "Remember- sometimes humans say things-"

"That are meant to convey something else," Vala finished, "Right of course….what are you guys going to do with him?"

IOI

They decided to study him for a while until the IOA decided that he needed to be studied, despite the risk that he was some science experience of the goa'uld Anubis. "It's a bad idea having him here," Vala stated as she and Daniel walked away from their interview with Khalek whom they found out was a genetically grown individual and had all of his 'father's memories. "He's a goa'uld."

Daniel shook his head. "Not technically."

"Not technically?" she asked. "Daniel how can you say that? Not technically. Technically I'm not a goa'uld anymore because the snake is outta my head but some sicko could twist it so that because I have the occasional memory of Quetesh that makes _me_ a goa'uld as well…that man in there _is_ a goa'uld because he processes the egotistical, psychotic personality of one."

Daniel sighed. "I know, but there's nothing that I can do."

Vala nodded and let Daniel continue on his way. "You might not be able to do anything about it Daniel, but I can."

IOI

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Landry as he sat across Vala who was sitting across from him in another interrogation room. "Well?"

Vala closed her eyes, knowing full well that Daniel was watching her through what she called the magic windows which were a mirror on one side and a regularly viewing window on the other. "I'm not sorry," she whispered.

"What?" asked Landry. "You're not sorry?"

Vala shook his head. "No. That man, that Khalek was basically the son of your worst enemy and you were letting him live. I understand that you could have learnt something from him but it wasn't worth the risk. He could have ascended or worse used his enhanced abilities to destroy this base and all of us along with it. I did what _had_ to be done. I did what no one else could or would do. _I_ solved the problem….and if I am going to be punished for that well then, maybe I don't belong here after all."

IOI

"Sir, she's right you know," Sam defended as she followed Landry down a corridor. "Khalek posed a significant threat, Dr. Lam's just now going over his MRI with a fine tooth comb and she figures that Khalek was only hours away from reaching a point of advanced brain activity that _would_ have caused some serious trouble…"

"What are you saying?"

Sam sighed. "What I'm saying is that she saved us all….again."

IOI

Vala was waiting, just waiting. She could still feel Daniel's eyes upon her, but when the door opened a part of her was hoping that she was wrong. And she was. "I thought Mitchell told you to stay out of trouble," he stated sitting across from her.

She sighed. "I know…I know."

"Vala,"

"Daniel?"

"I know that you think you did the right thing,"

Vala shook her head. "You're right. I do know that I _did_ the right thing and you know what, you know it too."

"I do,"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem," he began slowly, reaching out to take her hand. "Is that-"

"I'm playing with a different set of rules," Vala interrupted. "I know."

"Then you know that what you've done, while it _did_ save us was wrong so far as the IOA are concerned," he explained. "I know that that doesn't seem fair to you or to anyone but-"

"But what's done is done," she whispered, interrupting Daniel. "And we can't go back…" Vala paused, looked up into Daniel's eyes and gave his hand a worried squeeze. "What's going to happen to me?"

Daniel shook his head. He didn't know the answer. But he could see that Vala was in the verge of tears so Daniel moved around the table and gave her a hug- which she gratefully accepted with open arms.


	7. Plauge Descending I

_AN- Sorry for the long wait and sorry that this is so short. _

"Miss Mal Doran," began a stiff elderly man who was the head of the inquiry board. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Vala took a deep breath. _Stay calm,_ Daniel had told her. _Don't get riled up._

"Well?" the head of the board asked again.

"I saw that something needed to be done so I did it," she replied keeping her voice steady and calm. "I am not going to apologize for utilizing my wits, something that has been praised among the teams at the SGC for near a decade now. And might I add that I did save the day--again."

The man who was running her inquiry nodded. "We agree."

IOI

"And that was it?" asked Daniel as he and Vala were walking back to her now temporary quarters, still down the hall from Daniel's on base one. "Really?"

Vala nodded. "The strange man in front,"

"Alexander Ridley," Daniel interrupted. "IOA legal man."

"Yes well he just looked at me and said 'we agree' and that was it. I was allowed to go…I can't believe it."

Daniel smiled. "Yeah well, Dr. Lam realized that Khalek was close to ascending and just moments away form posing serious trouble. You were right."

"Of course I was right Daniel darling," Vala stated with a smile. "I'm always right."

IOI

"Can you put this in layman's terms?" asked Landry later that day.

Sam nodded. "Strictly speaking sir this is based on research that Anubis did on his genetic experiment Khalek. Thanks to Daniel and his translations, plus the readings that Dr. Lam took we believe that we may be close to developing a technology that could inhibit a prior's special abilities."

"Like and anti-prior gun?" asked Cameron.

Sam smiled. "It can be called a gun, but not in the conventional sense."

"Then what do you mean?" asked Vala curiously.

"I mean that it will create an energy field which will dampen their powers," she explained. "Meaning that we could possibly defeat them or even capture them…"

"But what if they adapt?" asked Landry.

Sam shook her head. "There's no reason to believe that they can, but we won't be certain till we get this technology us and running…which should happen in a couple of days."

Landry nodded. "Alright…get too it."

IOI

Things were spiralling out of control, like they always did. An Ori plague had struck earth and was spreading like wildfire. Carolyn Lam was working furiously alongside Cameron to try and get the infected quarantined but it wasn't going so well. At the same time, Sam and Dr. Lee were working as hard as they could to complete the anti-prior technology but something had come up to distract them. "All I can say for sure," continued Orlin. "Is that if this galaxy were to succumb and bow to the Ori, it would be very bad for everyone."

"So that means that we have to do something," stated Vala who had kept quiet through the entire questioning period. "We need to stop this plague from reaching anymore of your citizens and then we have to get back out there and stop the priors. If we don't we'll…." Suddenly Vala trailed off and closed her eyes.

"Vala?" asked Daniel reaching out to her. "You alright?"

Vala shook her head and leaned against Daniel for support. "No," she answered honestly. "No I don't think so…"

"Come on," Daniel began helping Vala to stand up straight. "Let's get you to Dr. Lam…"

IOI

"Sir," began Cameron with a great deal of worry in his voice. "I'm afraid we've lost control of the situation."

Landry sighed. "That's not the only thing,"

"What?" asked Cameron worriedly. "What is it?"

"A member of your team has-"

"-someone's showing symptoms of the plague?" asked Cameron. "Who is it? Jackson? Carter? Vala?"

"It's Vala," Landry answered. "And she's not doing so well."

IOI

"I..I wish I was going with you," Vala stated weakly as she looked up at Daniel who was wearing a hazmat suit. "I've always wanted to meet the Soudan."

Daniel sighed and caressed her matted hair which framed her painfully pale face. "I know. But we don't be gone that long and hopefully when we get back we'll have what we need for a cure."

Vala nodded weakly. "I certainly hope so…I still haven't gotten one of those spiffy SG1 badges yet," she coughed and look up at Daniel with weak eyes. "Doesn't look like I'm going to be able get one now."

Daniel shook his head fiercely as he tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. Somehow, the entire notion of Vala dying scared him immensely. "No," he stated firmly. "Don't say that. You're going to-"

"Daniel," she interrupted with a weak smile. "You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend?" asked Daniel slightly confused.

"We both know that I was never going to get accepted onto SG1," Vala stated weakly. "I'm just not right for the job…that's all."

Daniel shook his head again and took her hand. "Don't say that. Of course you're good enough for SG1. You've done so much already and you can do so much more. You just have to hold on okay?"

Vala sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Don't give in," he continued, panic gripping his voice as tightly as he held her hand. "You have to stay strong Vala. You have too."

Vala shook her own head. "Why? It's not like I have anything to live for."

"You have everything to live for," Daniel assured. "And you're not one who gives up easily. Remember the _Prometheus_?"

Vala smiled. "How could I forget…"

"And, what about when you came back to me- to uh the SGC to get the location of the treasure left behind by the ancients."

Vala shook her head. "If I hadn't," she stated ignoring the whole 'come back to me' comment that Daniel let slip. "If I hadn't then none of us would be in this situation now. People wouldn't be dying….I wouldn't be dying."

"You're not dying," Daniel argued fiercely. "You can't be."

"Everyone dies eventually Daniel," Vala answered weakly. "But I promise you that I'll hold on as long as I can…hopefully that will be long enough for the rest of SG1 to find the cure." She watched as Daniel nodded and placed a comforting hand on her cheek once more before leaving to go off world.


	8. Plague Descending II

Walter Harriman rushed to catch up with General Landry and his daughter, Doctor Lam. "As of oh-eight-hundred this morning," he explained. "The CDC reports confirmed cases of the virus in both Mexico and Canada."

Carolyn shook her head. "We could be looking at a global pandemic."

"This could be disastrous," Landry muttered.

"What do you want me to do sir?" asked Walter curiously.

"Get back to the control room and keep an eye on the situation." Landry ordered

Walter nodded. "Yes sir"

With that, Walter left the father and daughter alone in the corridor. "This is bad," she stated as she looked up at her father and her boss.

"I know," Landry agreed.

"Very bad," Carolyn stated again.

Landry sighed. "I know"

"We totally screwed this up."

Landry sighed again. "I know…..what about Vala?"

This time, it was Caroyln's turn to sigh. "She's doing alright. She's not in critical condition…yet."

"So she's holding tough?" asked Landry.

"Yeah," Carolyn assured. "She's holding tough. Though for how much longer, I'm not too sure. I mean there are others who started showing the symptoms after her that are already in critical condition…"

Landry nodded in understanding. "Just keep me informed alright?"

Carolyn nodded herself. "Alright…" she paused and shifted uncomfortably. "I have to get back to work." And without waiting for an answer she turned and left her father alone in the corridor to ponder what he was going to do.

IOI

The infirmary was already packed, as were the isolation rooms. But that didn't stop Sam from coming to visit the newest member of the SGC in her time of need. When she entered the infirmary she was shocked to see how pale and weak Vala was. _I have to find the cure,_ she thought resolutely to herself as she walked to the former space pirate's side. _I have to…_

"Hey Sam," Vala stated weakly as the blonde scientist came into view.

"Hey," she replied with an uncomfortable smile. "How's it going?"

Vala smiled weakly. "I should be asking you that."

Sam shook her head. "I'm asking you…"

"Dr. Lam says that I'm hanging tough," she answered with a sigh.

"That's good. Daniel will be very happy..."

Vala shook her head. "I dunno, a part of me wonders if Daniel would be better off if I wasn't around to totally ruin his life."

Sam was taken aback. "How can you say that?" she asked.

"I've been nothing but trouble," Vala answered honestly.

Daniel could use a little bit of trouble in his life…and I mean that in a good way."

Now it was Vala's turn to be taken aback. "Really?" she asked. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do," Sam assured. "…so you hold on okay? None of us want you to leave us just yet."

"I'll do my best…" Vala stated weakly. "…but I make no promises.

IOI

Vala was struggling to hold on and was drifting in and out of sleep when a voice startled her. "Miss Mal Doran?" the voice asked causing Vala to look around. She finally saw that a bald headed man was standing in the observation area. "Vala?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes?"

"It's General George Hammond," the man stated. "You tried to steal my ship."

Vala winced. "Oh…sorry 'bout that."

Hammond dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. "Think nothing of it," he stated speaking through the microphone. "I hear that you've more than made up for it since you got here."

Vala sighed. "Aside from awakening a new enemy and endangering trillions of lives…."

"Now you shouldn't think anything of that," Hammond stated firmly. "It's a dangerous place out there and we were bound to come across the Ori sooner or later. Anyways, from what I hear Daniel should be held part responsible."

"Still-"

"Still this has happened before," Hammond interrupted. "A good friend of mine let the goa'uld know that the taur'i were not as weak as they once thought and though it took eight years we managed to stop them in their tracks."

Vala shook her head. "The Ori are different,"

"Perhaps," Hammond agreed. "But if my time at the SGC has taught me anything, it's that you have to have a little faith in the universe and the team around you. SG1 will always be there to watch your back and stop the latest evil from taking over…." He paused and saw that he was getting through to the girl. "Do you think that you'll be able to do that Vala?"

Vala nodded weakly. "Yes sir…I'll try sir."

Hammond smiled. "Good. Now you hang in there, some one has to keep an eye out for Doctor Jackson now that General O'Neill isn't around to watch his back."

"I'll try sir," Vala replied honestly. "I'll try."

IOI

They had managed to catch a prior and drew his blood, but things weren't much better from there. General Landry had now become infected and Daniel figured that since he was back on the base he should go and see how his favourite former space-priate was doing. "Hey there," he stated as he leaned over her in a hazmat suit.

Vala turned and her face broke into a smile when she saw him. "Hey."

"Uh, good to see that you're still hanging in there…." Daniel said with a slight awkwardness in his voice.

Vala nodded weakly. "Don't know for how much longer though."

"Vala-" Daniel began warningly.

" Daniel…" she countered softly. "Daniel you're going to have to face the facts. I'm not going to weasel my way out of this one."

"No. No you have to."

"Why?" asked Vala quietly, "You're so insistent. Why?"

"I uh," he began when suddenly her eyes fluttered shut. "Dr. Lam! Dr. Lam!"

"What?" asked Carolyn sharply. "What is it?"

Daniel stood up, at a loss as what to do. "She just- uh- she uh-"

"Dammit," Carolyn muttered. "She's unconscious."

Daniel gulped. "What does that mean?"

"That means she doesn't have much time left."

Daniel's eyes widened. "But-"

"Look," Carolyn interjected sharply. "You can't do anything more here and I need to run some more tests on her.

"Alright," he replied with a stiff nod. "I understand…"

IOI

Dejectedly, Daniel got scrubbed clean before he made his way to the briefing room. "Jackon!" Cameron stated as the archaeologist walked into the room.

"How is she?" asked Sam with a concerned tone in her voice.

Daniel shook his head. "Not so good."

"Oh Daniel," Sam apologized as she reached out to her dear friend. "I-"

Daniel shook his head as if to clear her sympathetic voice from his head. Then with a sigh he took a seat at the briefing room table, followed swiftly by Sam and Cameron. "We need to figure something out," he stated with a tired sigh. "Something."

"We're doing all we can," Sam answered. "But with Orlin getting worse by the moment I…"

"You what?" asked Cameron sharply yet gently at the same time. "Sam?"

"I don't know if I can fix this," she answered honestly.

That statement was a blow to the three of them and as they fell quiet, each of them contemplated what their next moment was going to be. In their contemplation however they didn't realize that an old and dear friend to them had entered the room. "It's always darkest before the dawn," Hammond paused to see Daniel, Sam and Cameron rise from their seats, all of them very surprised that the old base commander was standing before them. "My uncle used to say that all the time, he was a wedding planner," he continued.

Sam smiled widely. "General Hammond."

Hammond nodded. "At ease."

"Sir," Sam began. "When did you arrive?"

"Oh, I've been here a while." Hammond answered with a smile. "But, you were busy, and I thought it was best not to disturb you," he paused and turned to Cameron. "Colonel Mitchell. Congratulations on getting the band back together."

Cam nodded. "Thank you, sir. It wasn't easy."

"No," Hammond agreed. "But worth it. You couldn't ask for three better people watching your back," he paused again and turned back to Sam and Daniel. "I'm sorry I won't get a chance to see Teal'c before I go."

"You're leaving sir?" Sam asked with a furrowed brow.

Hammond nodded. "I'm off to Peterson. I've been called back to Washington."

Daniel sighed. "Well, it's-it's good to see you again, sir."

Hammond smiled at his dear friends. "It's good to see you again, too. All of you. Give my best to Teal'c. Take care of each other. Take care of General Landry. And take care of that spunky former-pirate too. She has a heart of gold underneath that hard exterior. All it needs is a little coaxing and I'm sure that Vala will make a great addition to SG1."

Daniel smiled appreciatively. "Thank you sir….I think so too."

IOI

Landry sighed. "We got lucky," he stated as he turned off the final news report. "There might not be someone like Gerak to help us next time."

"It wasn't just Gerak," Carolyn answered. "He cured the people on the base. From them, we were able to isolate an antibody, and manufacture a vaccine using Orlin's formula. Thanks to Orlin's work, we should be able to prevent the Priors from attacking us this way again."

"Oh, I reckon they've got a pretty wide repertoire." Cam stated bitterly.

"The Ori will undoubtedly view this defeat as nothing more than a minor setback." Teal'c pointed out. "It will not be enough to dissuade them from continuing their incursion into this galaxy."

"Certainly not if their endgame is to destroy the Ancients…." Daniel stated.

"But it's not as though we have a choice do we?" asked Vala who had made it through after all. "We made this mess and now we have to fix it. No matter what."

Landry nodded. "True enough, but given the fact that they're personally threatened, do you think the Ancients will take measures to defend themselves?"

Daniel sighed. "If it comes to that, it's possible, but I think we're a long way from the Ori posing the Ancients a serious threat."

"No," Cameron stated dryly. "They're just a threat to everyone else in the galaxy."

Daniel made a face in agreement. The Ori and their priors were a huge threat to everyone in the galaxy and SG1 along with the SGC were the only hope of success.


	9. Lasting Bonds

SG1 with the help of Vala was the Milky Way's success against the Ori. Even when a new leader was brought forth, a woman who called herself the Orici, they stood together and did what they could to push back the oncoming storm. Many lives were lost, the _Promethus _was destroyed as was the _Koralev_. Daniel and Vala both had many brushes with death but through it all they believed in each other and their bond grew. With time and patience they found the Ark, a long forgotten relic which allowed them to destroy the Ori once and for all by erasing their power base— the priors. And when all was said and done, Daniel had something rather important to ask of Vala.

"Vala," he began hesitantly as they sat on a picnic blanket on the top of Cheyanne mountain.

"Daniel," she interjected. "I just want to thank you."

"Thank you?" he asked. "For what?"

"For believing in me," she answered, telling the truth and still feeling rather awkward about it. "The last two years have been tough but you've helped me so much and I... I just wanted to thank you."

"Well you're welcome," Daniel answered. "And now I—"

"Daniel," Vala interrupted once more. "Can I ask you something?"

Daniel sighed, knowing that he would never be able to say what he wanted to say unless he let Vala say her piece. "Go ahead."

Vala smiled and leaned forward like she wanted to whisper something to him, but instead, she grabbed his face and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Daniel, was rather stunned, but considering he was going to do something along the similar lines he gave no resistance. He did pull back eventually only to look at her. "You're not messing with me are you?" he asked. Vala shook her head, giving an emphatic no and Daniel smiled broadly before moving in for another kiss.

Because of past experience, both Daniel and Vala knew that nothing in the future was certain, but they also knew that the bond between them would be lasting and that was all that really mattered.

END

_Author's Note: Quick ending, I know. But I wanted so much to finish this story that I just figured tacking on a little ending was better than leaving it hanging. As you can see I've whitewashed most of season nine and ten but Vala and Daniel are together in the end, just like I always write. I hope that you'll please leave a review for this last chapter and thank you once again for all the reviews that I have already received. Take care. ~Anjirika_


End file.
